


Whiz

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Buzzwords [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s still adjusting. Steve rolls with the punches. Natasha just likes chickpeas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiz

Steve unlocks the door to his apartment, balancing the paper bag of groceries on his hip before turning the knob. When he enters, it’s only his unnaturally quick reflexes that keep him from losing an ear.

He blinks and turns to stare at the throwing knife now embedded in the doorframe, just behind where his head had been a second ago. “Bucky, it’s me.”

There’s a noise of apology from the living room. Steve rolls his eyes good-naturedly and walks into his open kitchen to start putting his purchases away, glancing at the back of the couch where he’s guessing Bucky had been sitting before being surprised by the intrusion.

“Sorry,” he says after a minute or so. “I’ve been working on the jumpiness, but I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Steve finishes with the groceries and turns to face his friend and roommate, who’s leaning over the back of the couch now, resting on his elbows. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll remember to knock next time, if that would help?”

Bucky pauses before nodding. “Yeah, thanks. And the door—I’ll fix that.”

“Sure,” Steve replies, before noticing something. “Hey, Buck—any reason you’re not wearing a shirt, or…?”

He glances down at his bare torso, flushing, and that’s when Steve realizes Bucky’s arms are doing a poor job of hiding a tangle of blue lace that he’s pretty sure doesn’t belong to either of this apartment’s current residents.

“Oh, that’s on me.” Natasha’s head appears next to Bucky’s elbow, hovering just high enough above the upholstery that he can see the tops of her bare shoulders. “Hey, Steve.”

Intellectually, Steve knows they all tease him on purpose, just because he’s got the Boy Scout reputation and the uncontrollable ability to generate full-body blushes when flustered. He’s gotten better about staying cool during such moments, but this one throws him off enough that all he can do is let his jaw drop.

Natasha snickers and grabs her things from under Bucky before disappearing again. Bucky has the decency to look a little guilty, even as he’s also smiling like the cat that ate the canary. “Um, that’s why.” A gray tee flies up to hit the side of his face. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Any chance you got hummus?” Natasha asks, resurfacing next to Bucky. She’s now wearing a green blouse, thankfully, and Bucky starts maneuvering his shirt back on. “I saw those crackers from Trader Joe’s in the cabinet earlier, and they’re _so_ good with—”

Steve blinks at the pair. “Are we not going to talk about this?”

“About what?” they both say simultaneously, causing them to look at each other and burst out laughing. Steve can’t figure out if he’s missing a joke or if they really are just fucking with him.

“It’s, you know, new,” Bucky admits after a few seconds.

“But good,” Natasha adds.

“Well, that’s good,” Steve says. “Makes a weird amount of sense, actually. And explains a few things.”

“But?” Bucky prompts, hearing the pause in his voice.

“But…well, it’s just, people usually tell their friends about stuff like this, is all. Unless this was actually how you wanted me to find out?”

Bucky shakes his head, hair sweeping from side to side with the movement. “You really think I count as ‘people,’ though?”

“You really think I tell my friends stuff?” Natasha asks at the same time.

Steve honestly can’t tell if they're serious or not, or how to answer either question regardless. Instead, he throws his hands up and heads to take a nap. “You guys deserve each other. Try not to finish all the condiments.”

Their laughter and the sound of bare feet on the kitchen’s hardwood floor follow Steve into his room, and he smiles as he closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> No one prompted this, but I've been meaning to write out this scene for like two years. I thought it was time, you know?


End file.
